La mujer que no soñe
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: one shot que forma parte del Reto Hagamos el amor y no la guerra del Runa fest, del grupo Runa: Loony Love . Espero les guste


_Disclaimer: Ron Y Luna, además de los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, en cambio JK tiene todos los derechos. Si fueran mios, ellos ya estarían casados y con nueve chiquillos XD_

_El one forma parte del Reto «Hagamos el amor y no la guerra» del Runa fest, del grupo Runa: Loony Love ._

_Ahora bien, apartir de aquí comienza la historia, puntos importantes a saber_

_1-. Se basa más en las películas que en los libros._

_2-. Es un AU.( o sea un universo paralelo, pero… La relación Ron y Hermione no existe, ni existirá, al igual que la relación Ron/Lavender)_

_3. sin contar esta nota de autor, capture 1,927 palabras_

_4-. Es Categoria M asi que si eres menor de Edad, _**lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

_5-. Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de One shot, tanto Lemon como narrado en primera persona. Espero que no sean tan malos con este one._

_6-. Disfruten la lectura ( y tal vez dejen un peque comentario para alegrarme)_

* * *

_**La mujer que no soñé**_

En la oscuridad del estrecho lugar, noto la calidez de su aliento en el cuello níveo, donde miles de sensaciones cruzaron por su cuerpo hasta alojarse en una zona prohibida que poco a poco despertaba. Aun así trató de incorporarse, sin embargo él se lo impidió, dejando que sus cuerpos se unieran íntimamente sobre la ropa.

Gimoteo en voz alta al sentir unos cálidos labios cerrarse sobre mis pechos aun con la ropa puesta, me estremezco de placer, y **él **al sentirlo sonríe, escucho su risita. Sabe lo que me causa, sabe que mi cuerpo reacciona ante sus caricias.

Deseo o más bien trato de tocarlo, notar su piel desnuda contra mis manos, pero aun así me percato que lleva la ropa puesta. Gruño de insatisfacción.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunta sobre mis senos.

—Tienes mucha ropa—trató de sacar su camisa de sus pantalones y quitarlos

Ambos tenemos la voz ronca a causa del deseo y lujuria que nos invade. Pero el me niega la petición que le hago, agarra mis manos, alzándolo sobre mi cabeza, ahora sí puedo incorporarme bien. Más la posición le permite que este a su alcance y que no pueda inclinarse.

**Él** es más alto y con frecuencia se queja de que va hacer un anciano jorobadito. Sus labios se encuentran con los míos en un beso profundo, tiemblo de deseo. Sé que** él** solo juega conmigo, le encanta jugar, le encanta que yo me desespere por sus caricias, le encanta que yo gruña de insatisfacción. Pero a mí me encanta desesperarlo cuando es mi turno. Sabemos que este es un juego de voluntades, nunca seré su sumisa, ni el mi dominante. En movimientos rápidos y bruscos, tanteando en la oscuridad busca de nuevo mis senos, a él le encanta, dice que son dos fresas que saborea sin cansarse. Estos se anticipan a su llegada pues mis pezones están alzados orgullosos ante él. En la oscuridad sé que su mirada azulina, ahora es más profunda.

Lo amo…Amo todo de **él**.

Un gritito sale de mis labios cuando desabrocha mi blusa, alza el sujetador que aprisiona mis pechos dejándolos libre y sus labios se cierran en un pezón, donde lame, chupa y succiona. Mientras sus manos traviesas recorren mi cuerpo.

La cabeza me da vueltas, es demasiado, siempre es demasiado. Cada vez que nos amamos, es como si fuera la primera vez.

Jadeando y gimiendo, aprisiono su cabello en mis manos. Es tan suave, es muy corto pero nada me impide el tocarlo.

—Más—

Mis manos se separan de su cabello,y van en busca de su camisa, sin despegarnos, no sé cómo le quito la misma, dejándolo ya a la merced de mis caricias. Escucho sus gemidos, sus jadeos y sus gruñidos.

Tratamos de no hacer mucho ruido, aunque el lugar este insonorizado.

Noto como una de sus manos cambia de zona, subiendo por mis piernas, mis muslos, sobre la falda. ** Él** al fin deja mis senos que están adoloridos por sus caricias y busca mis labios, dándome un beso lleno de desesperación. Con ambas manos sostiene mi cadera, poco a poco estas se adentran bajo mi falda tocando mis nalgas que sin pudor acaricia, al mismo tiempo que me ínsita a que suba mis piernas para rodearle su cintura.

Me pega hacia la fría pared, sosteniéndome, mientras sus besos no terminan, pues ahora ataca mi cuello mientras me quita la blusa, y aprovecha a quitarme el sujetador. Yo me estremezco al notar la heladez que hay en el lugar. Él sonríe, su sonrisa burlesca.

Sabe que me lo merezco cuando la semana pasada, sin querer le moje su espalda con hielo ya que ¿Quién le manda besarme cuando tengo un vaso lleno de ellos? ¿Quién le manda subirme en la encimera de la ventana y alzar mis brazos para accesar más fácil a mis senos? ¿Quién le manda aparecer sin camisa?

Hace un movimiento con las caderas y gemimos al unísono, aun con la ropa puesta siento como su miembro endurecido y aprisionado por sus boxers se mueve rítmicamente sobre mi húmeda ropa interior

—Ron por favor—le suplico llena de ansiedad.

**Él** lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, mi voz se vuelve más chillona, pues sus movimientos no cesan. Es un odioso manipulador, no desea adentrarse en mí pues sabe que yo aún no le doy una respuesta segura a sus peticiones.

—No—gruñe—Hasta que me digas que sí.

La oscuridad me protege, pues no puede ver como yo niego con la cabeza, no es tiempo de darle una respuesta.

—No—Le susurro—Por favor

**Él**, hace un lado mis pantis, donde ingresa un dedo en mi interior, ocasionando que grite llena de placer, mi cuerpo tiembla. Sus embistes se combinan al mismo tiempo cuando ataca de nuevo mis labios. Estoy derritiendo de placer.

Sin embargo, se aleja. No he llegado a culminar, y **él** ya se fue.

—Lo siento Luna—me susurra—Hasta que me digas si, terminare lo que empecé.

Quiero gritar de frustración, decirle que es un egoísta. Mas mi voz se pierde al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de la varita mi ropa está en su lugar y** él** abre la puerta que manteníamos cerrada con un hechizo, ocasionando que la luz me ciegue por un momento.

A los pocos segundo mi visión regresa…pero** él** ya no esta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mirando a lo lejos, el calamar gigante asoma sus tentáculos en el lago negro, expresando su inconformidad al sentir que alguien le tira piedras. Arrojando las piedras, estas llegan lo más lejos posible, ocasionando que ondas se formen en el agua.

Esta situación se está yendo de mis manos, aun somos jóvenes, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar querer profundizar mi relación con **ella**.

Es que no sé cómo sucedió…Simplemente paso.

De un momento a otro,** ella** lleno cada uno de mis sentidos, quería tocarla, platicar, besarla, amarla en uno solo.

Mas **ella** duda, mis inseguridades aumentan.

¿Soy yo el malo de la historia? ¿Soy yo el que presiona? ¿Solo yo quiero esta relación?

Estamos cursando un tiempo en que la oscuridad amenaza con destruir el mundo mágico, un tiempo donde tengo que apoyar a mi mejor amigo en la búsqueda de la verdad.

Siento que cada día que pasa, no puedo evitar pensar ¿qué sucedería si muero antes que **ella** este conmigo? No quiero tener una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sé que es una posibilidad.

Ya le conté a mi hermana sobre nuestra situación, me aconsejo ir lentamente, ya que conociendo a Luna, tal vez no me tome en serio.

Siento que mi corazón retumba al recordar sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello, el olor de su piel, su sabor.

La amo…estoy seguro de mi amor por **ella**

Pero… ¿**Ella**?

Retrocediendo varios años atrás, recordé la primera vez que la vi, una mocosa rubia con el cabello enmarañado, las rodillas sucias y un libro bajo el brazo, tenía apenas 8 años y creyéndome mayor le dije que era una tontita.

Pero ella me sonrió, cuando no debía hacerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo la ignore, durante mucho tiempo no quise que me vincularan con ella, ni con mi hermana. Las dos de la misma edad, pedían y pedían querer jugar conmigo, pero a ambas rechazaba.

Era un horror frustrante para un niño, pensar que las niñas te pegaban bacterias solo con juntarse con ellas.

Sin embargo, ahora me arrepiento de los años que no la conocí con profundidad, de los años perdidos que se fueron al olvido. Esta vez estoy decidido a que **ella** me mire a mí, a que **ella** este conmigo.

Antes…que sea demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Vamos Luna—Suplique—por favor, si quieres que te lo pida de rodillas lo hago, pero dame el sí.

Luna me miro a los ojos, donde vislumbre sus dudas, vislumbre sus temores. No quería que me rechazara de nuevo, no ahora, que pronto me iré de una misión y no sé si regresare con vida.

**Ella** lo sabe, pues Hermione mi mejor amiga le dijo sobre nuestra situación. Hermione me apoyo, según para que Luna se apresurara a decidirse.

Tengo la culpa…lo admito.

—Ron—Su mirada se perdió en el vacío, su voz queda apenas lograba escucharse—Ron…Yo…

Sin previo aviso me beso… sus labios se mezclaron con los míos, su aliento volviéndose uno solo.

Estaba sufriendo. Lo sentía, pues yo también estaba sufriendo. Mi corazón latía desesperado, ansioso por una respuesta, mis labios querían fundirse en **ella** para poder expresar todo lo que me hacía sentir.

En una habitación, la cual se transformaba en nuestros deseos. Nos entregamos de nuevo.

Aun no tenía una respuesta, sin embargo esta vez no me importo. Ahora tenía que hacerla mía.

Desenfrenados a causa del deseo, el amor y la lujuria nuestra ropa desapareció. Toque con exquisita delicadeza cada contorno de su cuerpo, cada estremecimiento que ella sentía, era mío. Cada gemido, jadeo, grito. Todos míos.

Sus ojos azules brillaban. Mirándonos frente a frente, nuestros sentimientos salieron al mismo tiempo que nuestros labios musitaban una sola palabra

—Te amo—

Sus mejillas arreboladas, su cabello rubio que a la luz de la luna brilla como seda plateada, su piel de porcelana, sus labios rojos e hinchados a causa de mis besos.

Y sus lágrimas que enjugaban con mis pulgares.

—Si—Fue la palabra que susurro sobre mis labios—Si Ron, me caso contigo.

Eufórico le devuelvo el beso, sus senos me llaman como dos fresas jugosas, la cuales beso y mordisqueo a placer, sus gemidos nos envuelven. Mis gruñidos la alientan a arquearse ante mí ofreciéndome su cuerpo.

La miro con picardía, ahora si continuare con lo que no termine en el armario de escobas.

Siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda, mientras yo la beso con pasión, mis manos recorren su cuerpo memorizándolo y al fin llego a su centro de placer, donde húmeda me recibe.

Se estremece cuando un dedo travieso se sumerge en su cálido interior. Esta mas preciosa, mis embistes hacen que** ella** grite de placer. Ya no soporto más, antes que **ella** culmine en un orgasmo, quiero que sea junto conmigo.

Sin impórtame si tengo o no protección, mi miembro henchido ingresa en un solo empuje sintiendo su calor recibirme.

Ambos jadeamos por la sorpresa, la beso en los labios, mis manos toman su cadera y nos movemos al unísono.

Embistiendo con más fuerza, gimiedo, tocando.

Siento sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda cuando **ella** llega a su orgasmo, dos arremetidas más, tomo sus labios perdiéndose nuestro grito de placer en nuestras bocas. Derramando todo mi amor en **ella**, culminamos en un éxtasis inmenso. Juntos con nuestros labios unidos, dentro de **ella**, la miro.

La mujer que no soñé, ahora es la mujer que yo amo y deseo para la eternidad.

—Te amo mi Luna—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado dos horas desde que la hice mía, pero un mensaje codificado me llega por parte de Harry.

Es hora de partir.

Mis planes se adelantaron.

No sé cuándo regresare, pero mi promesa de amarla hasta el fin del mundo nunca se romperá.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado ya varios años desde que lo vi la última vez, el no regreso de su misión… Harry salvo al mundo mágico derrotando a la oscuridad. Pero Ron, no pudo sobrevivir.

Aun sufro por ser tan estúpida, por temer que él no me amara y no darle una respuesta antes que llegara la catástrofe.

Ahora estoy sola…

Solo Hugo llena mis días solitarios, él es la luz de mi vida.

Él es el fruto del amor que Ron me dejo.

Aún conservo el anillo que él me puso en nuestra última noche juntos.

Sé que el sigue con vida.

Lo sé.

Mi corazón me lo dice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé por qué recuerdo cosas raras…no sé por qué mi vida es un agujero negro.

Solo sé que mi nombre es Ron.

**FIN**

**R/L**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
